Siempre a tu lado
by Vicky211
Summary: Karma y Nagisa están profundamente enamorados, pero quizá aya algunas dificultades en el camino Serie de One-Shot Esta historia tiene contenido Yaoi (bl, chixchico, etc).
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

* * *

Mi nombre es Karma y al lado vive Rio.  
Cuando estabamos juntos sólo bromeamos, se podría decir que éramos mejores amigos.

 _ **Y aquella tarde...**_

 _ **Caí.**_

Déjame que vuelva a hacer la introducción. Me llamo Karma y al lado vive Rio, pero ahora tenemos un nuevo vecino.

Rio y yo, estábamos jugando en el patio de mi casa. El chico se asomó por la ventana. Me enamoré de aquel niño con un vistazo.

Ojos azules, piel blanca como leche, sedoso pelo azul, atado con un lazo. Tenía la sonrisa más bella que halla visto en toda mi vida. Aquella sonrisa era magia negra. Con mi papá y mi mamá fuimos a visitar a los nuevos vecinos. Salí de detrás de la espalda de Papá. Él hizo lo mismo pero de detrás de su mamá.

Haciendo tonterías con el vestido de su Mamá, me invitó a jugar a su pieza. Su vieja habitación está brillantemente pintada y la luna, tras la ventana está borrosa. Pero esta perfecta para mi.

Cuando ese niño sonríe lo hace en rojo. Pero eso lo hace verse cada día más hermoso.

 _ **Él se llama Nagisa.**_

Nagisa me contó un secreto: El siempre simula felicidad. Pero realmente está solo

Las estrellas están tan hermosas esta noche, así que quiero estar un poco más a su encuentro es en la habitación acostumbrada, esta noche a las 3 A.M. Quiero pasar algún tiempo con el.

\- _Olvidá el 'tiempo'_ \- le susurré para que dejara de ver el reloj sobre su mesa de luz, y pudiéramos jugar por un rato más. O hasta que la noche se ilumine.

La mañana es nuestro punto débil, una barrera que nos separa y que nos prohíbe estar juntos. No podemos estar juntos eternamente.

\- _Pero Karma,- se escucha una voz en mi cabeza_. Como se habrá metido ahí dentro?- _no podemos limpiar nuestras frías manos, ni sus lágrimas. Así que revelaé nuestro secreto antes de que la noche se ilumine_ \- dijo empezando a subir el tono de voz, me estaba empezando a molestar, ya que además, la voz se empezó a hacer más aguda- _Por eso Karma, nuestro cuerpo transparente no puede abrazar a ese niño._

\- _Cuando las estaciones pasen él crecerá. Algún día no será capaz de vernos más, y me pregunto si se olvidará todo._

 _ **Manténlo en secreto.**_

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que sigan la historia 3

Les mando un saludo a todos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Nagisa era un cantante muy conocido en todo Japón. Decían que era un prodigio porque su voz, junto con la melodía de su guitarra, podían llegar a tocarte el corazón.  
Desde que esa persona volvió a separarlo de sus seres queridos. Ya no puede tocar el corazón de la persona que ama

* * *

 _22:00pm_

\- Muy bien Nagisa, no olvides apagar las luces cuando te vallas ok?

\- Si Mamá- En eso sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza

\- Que te he dicho de decirme madre en el trabajo? Mocoso insolente

\- Pe...perdón manager- luego de eso salió corriendo a su camerino y se largo a llorar

Su camerino era pequeño, húmedo y obscuro. Aún cuando era una gran estrella, no podía iluminar lo suficiente, por lo cual debía sufrir así. Pero lo soportaría por _Él_

* * *

 _23:00 pm_

Nagisa estaba esperando el tren de regreso a su casa. Vivía en el complejo de departamentos más caros de todo Japón, pero no tenía nadie con quien compartirlo.

Y odiaba eso. Odiaba la soledad. Pero no podía hacer nada hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y para eso faltaba mucho.

Llegó a su casa, se saco la ropa y la fue dejando a lo largo del pasillo hasta que llego a su gran cama, donde se tiro y se hizo una bolita para, volver a partir en llanto.

No había nadie que lo pudiera calmar.

 ** _Ya no._**

* * *

 _9:00am_

Nagisa no recordaba cuando se había dormido. Pero eso no le molestaba demasiado.

Se levanto como todos los días y se preparó el desayuno. Agarro su guitarra y se puso a tocar y cantar una canción. Esta no era cualquier canción. Era su canción, la que _Él_ solía tocar en su guitarra y Nagisa cantaba cuando se escapaban juntos al mar.

* * *

 _12:30am_

Nagisa había salido a caminar y quiza a buscar algo para comer. Estaba harto de estar encerrado todo el día, y más cuando, antes, solía estar saltando y cantando en el mar con su amado.

En eso entre toda la gente que había a esa hora en el subterráneo le pareció ver pelo rojo, pero era imposible que _Él_ estuviera ahí

* * *

 _14:00pm_

Ya había comido. Esta viendo la T.V cuando pasaron una entrevista de si mismo.

 _"Que sabrán"_ susurro, luego cambió de canal.

Se acordaba muy bien que le habían preguntado debido a que fue una de las entrevistas en la cual tuvo que sonreír más que de costumbre ' _para ganar público debes sonreír. Como hiciste con el pelirrojo'_ dijo su manager. En ese momento su odio hacia ella creció un poco. Además en esa entrevista tubo que mentir un montón. Nagisa no se había criado en Tokio, el era de un pueblito cercano al mar. Tenía a alguien que amaba, pero no lo pudo decir _'porque debes estar disponible para alguna chica de clase alta que me de nietos'_

* * *

 _17:00_

 _-Nagisa escribiste ya la nueva canción?-_ Preguntó la mujer a través del intercomunicador del teléfono

 _\- Si manger, ya lo hice, además te la mande por correo y a la compañía-_ dijo sacándose el delantal

 _\- Bien te dejo haciendo lo que sea que estés habiendo, ah y por cierto ya se que hoy es víspera de Año Nuevo, pero no podré ir tengo que hacer algunas cosas-_ luego de eso colgó el teléfono

\- Algo así como acostarte con tu jefe?- dijo en un susurro

Luego agarro su teléfono y puso música, para distraerse un poco de su madre y poder concentrarse en el postre de frutillas que tenía frente a el.

* * *

 _20:00_

 **-Vamos Nagisa, cantame una canción- dijo el pelirrojo**

 **\- N...no,**

 **-Porque no?**

 **\- Me da vergüenza- dijo el peliazul.**

 **Sigilosamente, el más algo de los dos, se acerco a su oído y susurro**

 **\- Después de todo lo que hemos hecho te da vergüenza cantar un poquito?**

Y en ese momento Nagisa despertó más rojo que un tomate

* * *

 _23:45pm_

Faltaba menos para esa fecha especial. Donde toda la familia debería estar reunida, no acostándose con sus jefes

Las manesillas del reloj avanzaban, pero parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Solo por el simple hecho de que había pensado en esa persona especial.

Con parsimonia, fue a buscar la torta helada de frutillas con crema, la dejo en la mesita del living. Luego fue a buscar una cuchara para comer

Para su gusto hubiera preferido poner dos cucharas, para compartir el postre que había hecho con _Él._ Pero era obvio que _Él_ no podrá comer comer con Nagisa, ya que esa navidad no estará con el

* * *

 _23:59pm_

\- Ahhhh un año más, fue muy estresante no tenerte aquí sabes- dijo hablándole al aire

\- Extraño tus bromas, este será un año más sin tu presencia. Si hay alguien allá arriba que me conteste. No dios?- esta última pregunta se la hizo al gato naranja que estaba acostado en el sillón

\- Tres... Dos... Uno Feliz- y se quedó ahí porque fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

De mala gana fue a ver quién era

\- Quien?- gritó, pero nadie contesto.

Miro por el agujerito que tienen las puertas. Y para su sorpresa si había alguien, pero tenía una gorra negra así q no lo puedo identificar.

Rendido ante la curiosidad abrió la puerta. El chico que estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente se enderezó y saco la gorra

Cuando Nagisa terminó de de abrir la puerta, iba a decir algo, pero no pudo ya que estaba ocupado correspondiendo un beso

\- No vuelvas a desaparecer así nunca jamás- decía mientras abrazaba a Nagisa-Entendiste?

Cuando lo separó de su pecho, Nagisa estaba muy sorprendido. Era Karma! Estaba ahí! Karma lo sostenía en sus brazos.

\- Ya ya mi niñito llorón, me dejas pasar?- Nagisa asintió y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

\- Yey! Frutillas con crema, vos si sabes cómo complacerme mi pequeña estrellita

* * *

Lo qué pasó después, es otra historia que no concierne contar a esta humilde servidora

.

.

.

.

.

O si?

* * *

Helowis! Aquí otro capítulo pa' ustedes.

Gracias por leer leer y sin más preámbulo me retiro


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Nagisa y Karma eran pareja, estaban viviendo juntos desde hace un año. Karma era un gran burócrata que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nagisa. Nagisa era un maestro de una escuela.

Un día Karma decidió que ya estaría preparado, antes de irse a trabajar le dejo una rosa azul y una carta.

Cuando Nagisa se levanta y la lee, parte enllanto.

* * *

Karma llegaba tarde, era uno de esos días en los cuales sus empleados lo hacían enojar y mucho. Antes de entrar se fija en el reloj, que Nagisa le había regalado para su aniversario, para darse cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. Entra lo mas despacio que puede, para no despertar a Nagisa.

No había comido así que fue a la cocina para comer un poco de arroz, en eso desde el pasillo sale una figura mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba.

Nagisa al poder enfocar bien la vista, se sonroja y sale corriendo a los brazos de su amado. Por la fuerza con la que Nagisa se abalanzo sobre el casi se caen

\- Si Karma, si quiero casarme contigo- dijo Nagisa mientras se escondía en sus brazos y se le teñían las orejas de rojo

\- Gracias- luego de eso le dio un beso en la frente- Espero que te haya gustado y te halla quedado bien-dijo besándole la mano donde estaba el anillo que, su ahora prometido, le había regalado.

Las semanas pasaron y estaban mas y mas cerca de la gran fecha. A Karma le encantaba ver las diferentes expresiones que hacia su prometido cuando lo felicitaban o hacia planes para la boda. Todo iba de color de rosa, pero un día llego un telegrama para la familia. Este comunica que un hombre de la casa debía ir a luchar por su país. Luego de discutirlo, por varios días, decidieron posponer la boda para cuando, Karma, llegara de la guerra.

Faltaban dos días hasta que que Karma tuviera que partir. Pasaron esos últimos días encerrados en su casa demostrándose su amor mutuamente.

* * *

El dia que tanto odiaron llego, y con este la dolorosa despedida.

\- Nagisa, mírame y prométeme una cosa- dijo Karma levantándole el mentón a Nagisa para que lo mirara- pormenteme que me esperaras, no me quiero ir sin que de tus lindos y suaves labios salga ese "si" que en aquel momento me hizo tan feliz

\- Si, si Karma, prometo que te esperare- luego de esto sellaron su promesa con un dulce beso

\- Adiós Nagisa- dijo Karma agarrando sus maletas para partir

\- Que no sea un "adiós"-dijo desde a entrada- que se un "hasta luego" así estamos seguros que nos volveremos a ver cuando regreses.- grito dándole una sonrisa cálida, a la que Karma correspondió

 _ **Ese día el invierno comenzó**_

* * *

Nagisa estuvo lo esperaba todos los días. En el cumpleaños de su amado, recibió una carta escrita por Karma. La misma decía

" _Querido Nagisa,_

 _No tengo mucho tiempo porque en breve me apagaran la luz, así que me apurare; espérame el 13 de marzo a las 10:00 en nuestro lugar secreto. Espero no lo hallas olvidado._

 _Con mucho amor Karma"._

Cuando la termino de leer, derramo lagrimas sobre la carta escrita por su amado.

Llego el trece de marzo; eran las diez menos cuarto y Nagisa ya estaba esperándolo sentado, al lado de ese pequeño lago tan especial donde habían declarado sus sentimientos. Se hicieron las diez y nadie apareció, luego las once y así sucesivamente.

El nunca llego.

Desde entonces Nagisa ya no es el mismo. Ya no sonríe como antes, lo extrañaba y con la esperanza de que el vuelva, el trece de marzo a las diez lo espera en la orilla de ese lago, donde llora desesperadamente.

Exactamente pasaron dos años y medio desde que el se fue, sos trece de marzo sin que nadie se asomara por el pequeño lago.

Pero un doce de marzo llego una carta del ejercito japonés.

" _Estimado remitente,_

 _Nos lamentamos enormemente por este retraso. Con todo nuestro corazón lamentamos informarle que Akabane Karma a desaparecido. Al no poder hacer algo al respecto, ademas de lamentar su perdida, adjuntamos una carta y un anillo que encontramos en los bolsillos de su ropa dejada en nuestras instalaciones._

 _Att: el ejercito japones."_

Nagisa torpemente abrió la carta de su amado. Esta tenia una sola frase

" _Te amo mi pequeño y hermoso Nagisa._

 _Att: Akabane Karma"_

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

O no...


End file.
